Open Your Eyes
by Yami Hikari4
Summary: (TouaySyaoran) Syaoran returns to find something have changed in Tomeda and that maybe enemies are not what they appear to be.


Open Your Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Beneath the Surface  
  
-Syaoran Point of View-  
  
All I could do was gap at the figure before me. Here I was again in Tomeda enjoying my return at a local dance rave. The room was filled with bodies. Under the lights groups were colored red, blue, green and other varying hues. Most wearing tight clothes or very revealing, actually a number could be considered both. I myself was wearing a pair of black slacks and a fitted green t-shirt a black dragon on the front reared back to attack. Hastily I blow some of my chocolate bangs out of my face so that I can look at the man in front of me. He'd bumped into me moments ago and it was then I looked at him. I was amazed to see raven locks and azure eyes. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me. Kinomoto Touya at a rave on the dance floor. Is he alone?  
  
Wait that's not important. Yes it is. What the hell is he doing here anyways?  
  
Even though both he and I were frozen in place eyes locked the swaying of bodies on the dance floor continued to the techno beat. I could faintly heart the rhythm over my own heart. It seemed much warmer suddenly, even unbearably hot.  
  
Yes the club was warm from the many active bodies and the closeness aided to that but now it seemed sweltering.  
  
I blinked when suddenly I was very aware that Toya was no in my arms. I flushed slightly. I'd be instinct caught him since he'd been knocked off balance by one of the bystanders to our little strolls down memory lane. I felt something inside me flip, I think my stomach. Before I could brood farther upon this Touya pulled away from me nearly violently. He was quick to leave my half embrace.  
  
"What are you doing here Kinomoto-kun?"  
  
He was a bit surprised at my familiarity with him but spoke.  
  
"Dancing. Like you ne?"  
  
I nodded and smiled a bit. That was a bit obvious.  
  
"Oh yeah. Should have figured that. Yukito-san with you?"  
  
Upon mentioning Yukito-san I saw Touya's face darken slightly. It was something that I could not make out. He meant to hide his expression however. Though I was sure it was a combination of sadness and jealousy. I did not feel like destroying his evening however so I did what I thought best.  
  
"No I'm alone." He replied.  
  
I nodded smiling "Me too. It's fun. Well you going to dance more or do you want to get a drink with me?"  
  
I saw him look puzzled but also I saw the faction of a smile on his face that managed to reach to his eyes. So we made our way across the floor to the bar on the far right of the large room. I pushed through and got our drinks, then made the journey back through the crowd to find Toya. I saw him sitting at a table with another chair for me. He was leaning back on the chair one arm draped over the back the other stretched out hand lightly on the table. I set his drink down in front of him and sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"Finally came back?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Hai. I came back to see everyone. I just got back earlier today and I wanted to have a bit of fun after an eight hour flight."  
  
Touya chuckled a bit deep in his throat and took a sip of his drink. "Can't blame you." He said after.  
  
We nursed our drinks in silence for a long while. Finally I spoke up.  
  
"How's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She's fine. She's still on holiday with Tomoyo. They're in America for the winter holidays."  
  
I smiled "That's good. What about you?"  
  
He shrugged "I'm still here obviously. I have my own apartment now that I used to share with Yuki. He left for England to follow his career. I stayed here and I teach at the Elementary school. I'm the P.E. teacher and the soccer coach."  
  
I nodded "You always were good at soccer."  
  
He shrugged but I saw him look down at the empty glass. I stood up hearing a song that half decent, and understandable.  
  
"Come on let's dance. Might as well." I held out my hand to him. He gave me a strange look but took my hand. I pulled him to his feet. He was taller then I still, only by a few inches though. His build was a bit wider then mine since he was taller. He made me feel small, not just because of his size. His eyes made me feel like a speck like each time he looked at me I wore my sins upon my skin. Those eyes bore though me like nothing else could. I shivered slightly when I felt him no tugging me toward the dance floor pulling me from my thoughts.  
  
I listened to the music as he led to me a spot where we could dance. I closed my eyes once he let go feeling a sudden loss of warmth.. I said nothing and began to let the music take over me and intoxicate me. My mind was caught between strange thoughts and the pulse of electronic sounds.  
  
I did not feel the weight of life on me when I was like this. Is was amazing the sense of freedom I felt when I did this. Like there was no right and wrong. This place was not judging or unforgiving as the real cold world outside it was. However the feeling never could last. My mind was caught wondering why Touya was alone. Touya had a number of admirers in High School and he'd had Yuki. I couldn't help but think that Touya was avoiding people because Yuki had left. His Yukito. Yes it was easy to tell that the boys felt something for one another even when I was younger. It hadn't bothered me, well I was jealous but not disgusted.  
  
When I danced as I did now I put my heart and soul into it. I was not awkward like my limbs and mind were separate because they were not. This state made me whole. My movements determined my moods and my expression was one of vigor and enjoyment. A feeling of complete happiness spread of me. A warmth, a comfort not normally felt.  
  
I opened my eyes feeling a gaze upon me. I blinked seeing Touya watching me in utter fascination. I smiled and kept moving along suddenly a need to prove myself appearing. Touya needed a demonstration. Besides he could use a distraction.  
  
I thrust myself forward as if I would fall quickly turning back on my heels backwards pulling to the side fluidly. My arms thrown out as I just let the music pull me along. I looked at Touya was watched hardly moving at all. Without thinking I reached forward and urged him to dance. He flushed slightly but nodded beginning to dance as well. He was glib but he seemed to be missing a balance to him that I had. It was like he wasn't putting anything into it, in doing so he still made it look like a beautiful story of motion.  
  
I felt the heart rising around us. The crowd must have been growing because if looked up to see I was not even half meter from Touya now. I was breathing heavily and so was he. I could hear him even though the music blared loudly ringing from each wall. I felt the floor shaking in the beat of the melody. I also began to feel the bodies pressed against me. Unknown bodies. I looked up and saw a young lady a few year younger then me tugging me to her side. I pulled my arm free and gave a weak smile then a shrug.  
  
"Sorry but I'm staying here. I'm with someone.." I said and pointed to Touya. As I guessed she would she took it the wrong way and scoffed before walking off. I shook my head and turned to Touya "Awfully gullible aren't they?"  
  
Touya was flushed but nodded "Yeah." He muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked taking a light hold of his wrist in mid movement. He looked at me and I stared back innocently. "Come on lets sit and talk again."  
  
Touya didn't answer instead ushered me off the dance floor once more. We sat down in a booth this time.  
  
"Why'd you tell her that you were with me?"  
  
I sighed "She assumed I was with you in the wrong way."  
  
Touya nodded and was about to speak again when he let out a yelp. He'd had an ice cold drink poured over his head. I looked up to see who it was. It was the same young lady from the dance floor. I stood up glaring at her "Back off already would you! If you have a problem deal with me he hasn't done a thing to you." I say her look at me slightly wide eyed. I jumped seeing a pair of emerald eyes and long brown hair.  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
She glared at Touya "How could you onii-chan?!"  
  
Touya sighed and shook his head slightly to get some water out of his hair running his hand through it after.  
  
"How could he what?"  
  
Sakura looked at me shocked "He left Yukito-san. Yuki went to England and offered to have Touya come with him. Touya said he didn't want to leave and decided that Yukito wasn't whom he cared for any longer. He left Yukito to be with someone else. Then I find him here with you! You knew I was going to try and surprise Syaoran this holiday! First you take Yukito from me and now Syaoran!!"  
  
I saw Touya stand and just listen to her. Then I saw Sakura raise her hand and she slapped Touya hard across the face. A few people turned to watch us but quickly averted their gaze meeting my glare. Sakura went to hit him again near tears and I caught her wrist.  
  
"Stop this Sakura." I said holding her arm firmly. She tried to pull free but I kept my hold and I tugged her to me. Once she was against my chest she began to sob. I stroked her hair lightly then looked up to see the hurt and thankful form of Toya. I wanted to comfort them both but my arms could hold only one. Sakura was frantic so she was the one who directly felt my comfort. I looked at Touya with a longing to hold and calm him. Then again I think I always had they urge to calm the boy when he was angry with what was going on. Unable to help his sister in her most difficult of trials. I could feel for him. I bled for him at times. Then I reached out one hand to him my other arm around Sakura. Sakura buried her head into my chest to let her sobs subside. Touya watched me not understanding the gesture at first but then took my hand. I pulled him a bit closer and looked up at him. My eyes filled with an understanding of pain and abashment. Touya unlike Sakura did not weep into me. He simply looked at my eyes, nodded, and smiled.  
  
I saw that smile and I knew he'd pulled me into something I could not escape. Hurriedly I looked down to Sakura to hide the growing blush in my face. She was sated for now just listening to my heartbeat. I let my arm slide from her waist. She looked up at me but my gaze had returned again to Touya.  
  
I felt like I was fading under his gaze. My knees were weak and my throat dry. I licked my lips because they felt chapped. Sakura pulled back from me because I felt the weight move from my chest. I my heartbeat drown out the music and Touya was all I saw. I felt each hair stand at attention as though he might attack me and I had no line of defense. Time slowed as I watched a slightly calloused hand rise to wipe tears I did not know were falling from my face.  
  
When his hand touched my face it felt cool against the heat of my embarrassment. Yet it was warm, like the gesture itself. Here I so I'm lost again in him. I've no one else to blame because no one else has made me feel this way.  
  
I snapped from this center of thought hearing a gasp. I looked over to see Sakura flee quickly from the sight of us. I went to follow but I felt a hand on my shoulder. So I stopped though it turned me around. I didn't notice, just next I knew I was against Touya's chest. A calm passing over the else of shame and betrayal. Like he made everything right. I let my eyes fall closed, they were beginning to burn form my tears. They still fell. A hand was lightly against my back. He was hesitant to shoe me affection, not that I could blame him.  
  
Sakura had been so upset because I was dancing with her brother. Yes I made it seem like I was dating Touya but I wasn't. Touya wasn't interested in me. Then again Sakura had said something about stealing Yukito and..myself form her. She had to be wrong. That was impossible and foolish to think at all.  
  
Slowly the music filtered back into my senses but now it wasn't enough to keep me aloft. Touya however offered me what silent comfort he could. I was grateful for anything that anyone would give to me.  
  
Now I just needed to rest. I'd had enough fun for tonight.  
  
"I want to go home.." I said.  
  
Touya nodded and ushered me out after we got or jackets. He put mine on as though I were a child unable to do so myself. I felt so helpless but he seemed strong. Maybe because he was used to being strong for someone. Many times it had been Sakura, yet this time it was me. 


End file.
